The Untold Story
by swaggers
Summary: Everyone thinks Faith and Jacknife had at least a little fluff between each other. Well, My story shall explain that using Jacknife, Faith and Merc's POV. Oh and a few events were changed. Some added. Also check out my crossover for ME!
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Story

Everyone thinks Faith and Jacknife had at least a little fluff between each other. Well, My story shall explain that using Jacknife, Faith and Merc's POV.

Little warning, Jacknife is a dude so he says a ton of mature people things. Oh and a few events were changed such as when Faith and Merc met.

JACKNIFE'S POV

It was a Tuesday. I didn't care much. I liked my job. It was OK but it would be better if bullets weren't whipping past my ears every time I did at least that's what I thought. That was one thing that could make it better. The other thing was her. One beautiful sexy woman.

Her name's Faith. A common name but whatever. I don't think it suits her but I like it.

She was quiet. I caught her sneaking into Merc's place and I stopped her. She looked at me with one of those dang-boy-I-think-you're-sexy looks. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"OK look. You seem just as shocked as I am so I'll ask you something. Do you want me to train you as a runner?"

She rolled her eyes. She started speaking with sarcasm in her voice. "Right, I want you to train me so I'll end up dead!"

"If you're trained properly you won't die. How many of us do you see dieing?" She went silent. "OK fine."

"No, no if you don't wanna be trained then-"

"I do." She said as if she was getting married to me. whoa that would be cool. "My name's Faith."

"My name's Jack, but people call me Jacknife."

Faith blushed sorta. She is cute. I want her BADLY.

Faith walked to the couch staring at the room. Did I mention that she has curves? She's so slender.

"So... when's the training gonna start?" Faith asked me. "As soon as Merc comes back."

"Who's Merc?"

"The dude who pretty much owns this place. His name is Mercury." Faith giggled.

"Isn't that like a planet?" Now she was smiling A LOT. Man that's pretty smile.

"Yeah. Merc should be coming back with some pizza soon." I told her. "And you look like you need a slice."

"I haven't eaten in like two days." I looked at her shocked and surprised "Poor you." Faith smiled.

* * *

FAITH'S POV

I walked around the room next to the Merc guy.

"So, Merc, is it?"

"Yea."

"Can we start my training NOW?!"

"Listen Faith. That's the eighth time I told you WAIT. BE PATIENT OK?"

"Chill Merc. She's just excited." Jacknife said covering for me. I think I love him. No, no I can't say that. I LIKE him. I sat back down.

"OK then. If you're THAT eager to start training then let's go."

"Seriously? You mean now? Like right now?"

"yea but if you don't want to I can simply continue my work," Merc said sitting back down in the chair.

"No, we're gonna go train NOW." I said standing up, hoping I wouldn't lose my chance to become a runner.

"Whoa, .... talk about aggressive."

"Hush, Jack. Now listen Faith I'm the boss here and you're the worker therefore you give me respect." Merc said standing in front of me. He probably thought of me as a low-life idiotic girl who obviously can't find work and is about to lose her only chance.

"OK I'm sorry. I just wanna be a runner."

"And there's nothing wrong with that, ya just can't have an attitude with it." He said with a fatherly tone. OMG how dumb. Who does he think he is?

* * *

MERC'S POV

As soon as I heard Jacknife had a GIRL that wanted to be a runner, I knew there was a problem. He could never control himself when it came to girls. Always flirting and kissing and touching. No self-control what so ever.

Whatever. I don't care but the second he gets a girl pregnant he's fired.

The girl seems like a little bossy girl. Her name is Faith but her attitude doesn't suit her. I'm not so sure she'll be a very loyal worker.

-------------------I know Merc's POV aint long but he's pretty boring to me.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JACKNIFE'S POV

OK so I finished training that hottie right? Well we were sitting at the edge of the rooftop and she wanted to talk about my life.

"So what was it like growing up for you?" She asked me. Ooh she has a sexy voice.

"Well, life for me was easy. Until I told my dad I wasn't cared for enough."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I was twelve I didn't now any better,"

"Oh," She said giggling.

"After that I ran away thinking my life was so unfair. Until I was about 15 I was living on the streets. After that, Merc found me when he was just running around the place."

"Life must've been hard for you than. You must be a survivor." She was staring at me with a sexy look and suddenly she leaned towards me but I was just so shocked at the moment. She kissed me right at the corner of my lips. I couldn't breathe until she giggled and walked away. I couldn't believe she did that!

I know this might seem weird since I'M saying it but,..... Me, Jacknife, is in love. I'M IN LOVE. ME. ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!

* * *

FAITH'S POV

OK today, I got bored after training so Jack and I were talking. I got so bored of him talking and his face was just so cute I kissed him. I had ran off because I hadn't realized I kissed him until I left.

I couldn't help it. Maybe one day we'll get married and have billions of babies........

Wait.....WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! So he's cute but that doesn't mean I LOVE him!! God I mean, .... ugh. Sometimes I wonder if I might be loosing my mind.

Oh well. At least it was good. He didn't move like he was frozen. I think it came as a shock to him.

Honestly it came as a shock to me too. I didn't know I was going to kiss him. I sorta couldn't breathe until I walked a few feet from him and cleared my mind.

Gosh, I wish I could say I love him but at the same time I know I can't. He's cute He's nice but we don't know each other that well.

It doesn't matter. Eventually we'll fall in love together and we'll get married and have billions of babies.........

And now I'm at it again.

* * *

MERC'S POV

Well I found out Jacknife and Faith were kissing each other after training.

Then I heard Faith talking about Jacknife in her sleep (she needs a place to crash so apparently shes staying at my place)

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one with sense.

FaithxJacknife. How disgusting. Apparently Faith and Jacknife are in love so much they might as well make out in front of me.

* * *

JACKNIFE'S POV

So I'm in love with this girl right? Well, I'm still confused. Why would she kiss me if she's not exactly in love with me? So I asked her and she said "You're just too cute to stare at and just listen to, I mean you're adorable. But, DON'T think I'm in love with you!"

What does that mean? I mean I can love a girl cuz she's hot, but I don't say don't think I love you! I love her. And the only reason is cuz she's hot and I don't know, but maybe she'd wanna spend some time with me in my bedroom.

Heh heh heh.

But the thing is, girls aren't like that. They want you to care for their feelings and talk to them and comfort them. Disgusting.

Why can't guys be like girls? I mean not their girly parts or anything (OF COURSE NOT) but with feelings. Guys don't have all those weak girly stupid feelings. Ugh whatever.

But still I love her.

Faith.

Beautiful girl.

But honestly, Sometimes I don't understand why I'm talking to myself. Sort of like everything I say is written on some website and people are reading it or something.

Whatever I could just be loosing my mind.

* * *

FAITH'S POV

Well, three months past now and Merc and I are pretty good. Merc claims I'm his best runner but I don't know. I don't think I am. Not to mention the things I might do as a runner to lose my job.

Anyway, Me and Jacknife spent an entire day just walking around the city. OK running around the city. Same thing.

The thing I'm worried about is the fact that what if me and Jack are falling in love? I know I said that before but I was KIDDING! I don't wanna be in love with him!

Jacknife.

But anyway, Jack and I spent the entire day together. He took me to his favorite place to eat. Which was a donut shop. He's silly.

Then we went to this heavily guarded place with tons of cops. Just to beat the mess out of them. That was the best part. All their blood was flyin around the place and everything.

Merc was cool with that surprisingly. Well, not that surprising. The less cops the better. We're pretty close now.

I showed Jacknife where my sister, Kate, lives. He wanted to see her but, she's a cop so he would've walked out with blood dripping from his chest and face.

Merc's gonna send me on a run in a few minutes but the run is a double run or whatever. That means me and Jacknife are going out on a task together. Sorta like a work date.

WAIT........... OMG I'M DOING IT AGAIN!!!

WHY do I obsess over him?! WHY do I talk about him like I love him?! WHY can't I realize I love him!!

I love him. I do. I'm in love with him. I can actually admit it. That means......

I'M LOOSING CONTROL!!!

* * *

MERC'S POV

So me and Faith are getting along alot better. Honestly she's starting to work me to the idea of her and Jack as a couple. Wait....

NAH! Seriously, now, Faith and Jacknife are good workers. Loyal smart hard-working. But they're still young. When two young people are in love they do all kinds of crazy things.

Especially if the guy is Jacknife.

Oh boy.

I guess I better stop them before something bad happens.

* * *

Runner to runner love. Yes, this chapter is over now, and if I can get over being lazy chapter two will be out soon. Also check out my other two stories, One Big Mistake (mirror's edge) and the electric runner (mirror's edge/ infamous crossover) ok thanx and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Almost Love

JACKNIFE'S POV

So me and Faith were going on a task together right? I think I know why Merc assigned us two to do it.

He's testing us! The big loser thinks we love each other and wants to see what we'll do!

OK I admit, I love her. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't love me. She stares at me funny when I look at her.... er.... stare at her.

Or maybe it's because she has short temper. I mean, once Merc said he needs to cut into her paycheck to get him some food she went nuts.

But still why is he testing us? Ugh the big loser has no life and just wants to come into ours. I can't have that girl if he comes in between the two of us.

Sheesh. What a loser.

* * *

FAITH'S POV

So Jacknife (a.k.a. THE GUY I LOVE) tells me that Merc is testing us.

I call it spying. He wants to see what we'll do. He wants to see what we'll say. Plus we have to wear coms in our ears so he'll be able to hear everything.

WHAT a STALKER!!! What does he think we'll be having sex on the rooftops?

.......... Ouch...........

Oh well no biggie. I do sort of like him. Jacknife's adorable. And cute and sweet and nice and smart and cool and........

Gosh I could go on forever.

I wonder if I should tell him how I feel.............

* * *

MERC'S POV

So I decided to test those two. The problem is is that I think they know. They've been giving me these ugly looks. (especially Jack.)

They make it so I HAVE to watch them. I don't want to but, the way they stare at each other makes me nervous. When ever Faith isn't looking, Jacknife stares at her..... areas......

Faith talks about him non-stop. Not always to me but to herself. She's always thinking about him. Probably day dreams about him and everything.

Oh who cares anyway? They'll do whatever they wanna no problem to me. I've just been ITCHING to fire someone.

* * *

JACKNIFE'S POV

So Faith and I were on that task right? Well, She told me that she kinda liked me.

Cool.

I told her I felt the same and she kissed me again. I told her we should go to my place- it's sure better than being here on a rooftop to get all personal.

So we headed to my place. I couldn't believe it. She fell in love with me.

But anyway, we got to my place and made out for a good 10 minutes. She kissed me all over my neck and face and it felt amazing.

She has angel lips.

She told me I was the only person she can confess to and she told me that she didn't really like Merc and his attitude.

Good for her I guess.

If only she knew I only liked her cuz she's hot.

* * *

FAITH'S POV

So I love Jacknife right?

He's cute. And funny, nice and smart.

For some reason, I have a strong desire to do more with him. Merc said he understands (thank god) and he says its totally normal.

Honestly, Merc doesn't bother me. He's like a father I never had.

But back to Jacknife, I just wanna.... ugh, sexy boy.

Now my feelings get stronger.

And desires.

I just can't resist him.

* * *

MERC'S POV

So me and Faith had a little chat about Jacknife. This is EXACTLY how it went:

"I wanna talk to you about Jacknife."

"Uh oh."

"Now listen, I know you like him and all but you shouldn't rush into-"

"Sex? That's not what I wanna do."

"Well, what do you wanna do with him?"

Faith paused for a moment. I could tell she didn't really wanna tell me. "I just wanna fall in love and have someone to hold me and kiss me."

"Faith, I understand that. You just need to understand that a runner might not be the best choice."

"Then who would you expect me to be with?! A COP?! Nobody else will love me!! You just don't understand!" Next thing I knew she ran out of the tower with tears running down her face.

Ya know what that means. If she's cryin over him, she's too far in love to let him go until she gets heartbroken.

Oh dear.

* * *

JACKNIFE'S POV

That chic.

Bad chic. Sexy chic. Cute chic.

Or I could say THE CHIC WHO WANTS TOO MUCH FROM ME.

Sure she's a babe but I don't wanna go too deep into a relationship with her. She's hot and her body's all I want!

OK I'll get over it. Just gotta think of something or someway to tell her that I don't want anything more than a hot body from her.

Gosh I hope this works.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2! idk if I said but this story will explain Faith and Jacknife's relationship, and (repeat AND) how and why Jacknife left being a runner and turned on Faith. (well all the runners but specifically Faith.)


End file.
